The present disclosure relates to a seat pad for use on a seat, and particularly to a seat pad to be mounted on a juvenile seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seat pad that is reversible so that it can be mounted on a juvenile seat either in a first position where its front face is visible or a reversed second position where its back face is visible.
Juvenile vehicle seats are used to transport young children in automobiles or other vehicles. Seats for infants are adapted to set on a vehicle seat and face in a rearward direction, while seats for older children are adapted to set on a vehicle seat and face in a forward direction. Pads are mounted on juvenile vehicle seat shells to provide support and cushioning for a child occupying the seat.